pelcian
by century99
Summary: the pelicans have almost become a symbol of hope in the human/covenant war. Take a seat and strap in for a ride with a pelican pilot who loses his "morals of war" and learns the real meaning of fighting for humanity.


**hey guys sorry but since no one really read my stories i sorta loss faith for a few months but I"m back for another try just for the heck of it.**

**I don't own halo or any of their characters wish I did though my O.C's will have bolded letters for their names the first few times.**

**AS you could guess this is about a pelican pilot that gets shot down over a major combat zone**

* * *

**planet:Skopje**

**time:10:23 ( if you know military time please tell me the correct time I'm trying to learn it so back off)**

**mission timer: 3 hours**

**Coal End**

* * *

He'd been flying for three hours now as the mission timer counted off his time raising higher and higher for every flight all he wanted to do was take a quick nap since he was woken up so early he liked most of the marines and military personnel he flew but was running low on patience with this last squad of marines as they talked on and on about how bad the front was, like he hadn't seen it by just flying up to it and back trading exhausted troops for "fresh" ones along with the injured. He really felt pretty bad for them so every once in a while when he got to the front he'd salute the injured with a long face it seemed to do the trick but almost every marine he saluted to had face that knew that they'd probably die in the next hour or even second if they weren't careful like looking out for plasma mortars or strafing banshees. Or even the occasional cloaked élite ranger or spec ops which usually ended with an ugly casualty list full of wounded and killed.

While **Tyler** thought back to all the things he saw he didn't notice the plasma launcher on the roof targeting him the only thing that brought **Tyler **back to reality was the huge bang that went off behind him and the terrible drop from air till he hit the ground and blacked out.

When woke up he saw his copilot with staring straight into his eyes with a haunted look but **Tyler **noticed something weird about it and yelped jumping up when he saw the grotesque angle of his neck at a forty five e degree angle with his neck looking like a rigid piece of pipe. But yet fear wasn't ready to give up yet as a marine clasped his shoulder very firmly and pulled him to the back of the pelican when **Tyler** looked up he relaxed to see a human face giving a ssshhh finger to him with a grim expression and pointed to a group of brutes walking slowly towards the downed pelican mumbling in their own language in a group which consisted of grunts, barks and growls along with the occasional roar. **Tyler's **hand automatically snapped to his pistol holster on his side only to grasp thin air as **Tyler **searched his side for his side arm he noticed his pistol back in the cockpit stuck in the glass of the wind shield. **Tyler **motioned to one of the marines and pointed to the pistol stuck in the wind shield and then pointed to his empty holster as the marine nodded **Tyler** snuck over to the inside of the cock pit and wiggled the pistol a little at first then more and more till he got it free which broke a small piece of glass out and as it dropped to the ground **Tyler** clenched his jaw as it hit and bounced on the ground Tyler was sweating bullets as he heard the loud thudding stop suddenly all the marines froze and stared at Tyler having fear, anger, and hope in their eyes. Suddenly a shot rang out and a rather large spike came a quarter of a meter in through hull of the pelican scaring all of the soldiers inside the partially intact pelican every set of eyes was locked on the spike in the side of the ship. everyone was listening for the sounds of anything out of the ordinary besides rifles going off in the distance and explosions some times more close than anyone would like but you really never could help it. "Grrrr ,ROAR"! and suddenly nearly fifty spikes went flying into and through the side of the hull as a marine was caught by a foot long spike through his leg pinning him to the other side of the hull with her screaming "MEDIC!" along with a few other of the marines that saw her pinned then went back to firing except for two corpsmen and Tyler himself who tried pulling the spike out of the troop's leg with almost no luck but got an idea and started pulling the troop forward but couldn't completely take the marine off the spike as she was unbalanced and toppled over to her left with her leg still pinned she dangled there with her on the ground and her one leg in the air. One of the two corpsmen picked her up on her upper half then yelled at Tyler " pull on the count of three!, ONE, TWO, THREE!' on three Tyler pulled on the lower part of the leg to match with the rest of the body with the poor marine screaming at the top of her lungs now almost having a seizure trying to control her body out of fear of her body flailing and getting snagged on another piece of metal or worse another spike from one of those nasty spikers the brutes apparently loved carrying. "PILOT!" screamed one of the marines firing at the squad of brutes "I want you to grab an assault rifle and help us out if we lose you lose too". And with that another brute fell to the ground dead bleeding a sickly red like a man at that thought Tyler nearly gagged and dropped the rifle when he stopped firing an officer quickly shouted at him to cut the bull crap and keep fighting for all their life.

_support ship; Are's sons _

_communication officer: **ted aron terrier**_

Ted had been looking at the same type of reports for hours since he'd been waken up for duty and had been notifying the captain when needed. But lately there had been more and more reports from a certain sector that had been giving reports of gun fire going off in the area where a pelican was shot down and to be honest he'd been thinking of sending those reports with his recommendation to send a predator just to search for any signs of life, but soon just let it slip from his mind because the brutes had been known to use human weapons from time to time. And as he would soon be on break he didn't need to worry about a thing because if it was something it wouldn't be his fault and soon messaged the section leader to ignore the reports of gun fire and blame brutes for the rounds going off.

* * *

**ok guys whataya think about it reviews are really wanted in anyway bad or good but I wont make another chapter till I got at least 3 count em 3 reviews anyway see yall later**


End file.
